Computer animation methods and techniques can involve using computer graphics systems to generate one or more characters (e.g., rigged puppets for character animation). In some instances, a user manually creates the character using a computer graphics system. To do so, the user may be required to manually create each individual component, feature, layer, etc. of the character. For instance, the user may be required to manually create the character's nose, mouth, eyes, etc. Moreover, some existing computer graphics systems may require the user to manually modify the character to create an animated puppet. For instance, the user may be required to manually adjust the character's mouth to form various shapes or gestures that resemble the animated puppet making a sound (e.g., a sound that is a phoneme or phone of a particular word). Manually creating an animated character or manually modifying the animated character to create an animated puppet can require expertise, may be time consuming, or can cause the user to create an undesirable (e.g. aesthetically unpleasing) animated character or puppet.